


What we Fight For

by TheHollowOne104



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Before the Kitchens, Gen, perseverance, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/pseuds/TheHollowOne104
Summary: A momentary break between the action.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	What we Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> Little Nightmares 2 has gotten me excited!

Six wasn’t supposed to be here. Everything in the maw explicitly told Six how unwelcome she was. The boat tilted messing with her balance, the furniture was far too big for her, and that was saying nothing of those that resided here. Everything either ran from her or ran after her and it was beginning to get annoying. Six bent to catch her balance on the smooth metal as the boat tilted again. 

She was not meant to be here, and she would find her way out. That much was written in stone. Soon the guests would be here, perhaps, if she was fast and sneaky enough, she would be able to get away on their boat. It was a small window of time and she knew if she missed it she’d be spending even more time trapped and trying to survive another day. It would mean pass through the kitchens and going to the upper levels, and Six wasn’t as familiar with what she’d find up there. Thinking on her feed had always been Six’s strong suit though, those were the kids of odds she worked best with.

She paused to light another lantern. Several nomes scuttled out to examine the light and Six let herself pause. She looked down at the little white creatures a bit more closely than she usually did. She felt like she should know more about them, something about them seemed so familiar, like an ache deep in her stomach. It was the sort she could mistake for the beginning of hunger pains. Maybe they had something to do with her life before the maw. 

The rare kids she met often spoke so dearly of their life before the maw. Six wasn’t sure why, nothing that happened to her before the maw was worth talking about. The nomes chittered at her, like they were trying to say something. One held a small hand out, even smaller than her’s. Six turned to look at the lantern. The nome slowly turned to look at it as well, or perhaps it didn’t it was hard to tell where they were looking. 

It was nice, Six supposed. She wasn’t sure what she would find on the other side of the maw. So many things could change in such little time, one bad choice could lead to her being captures with no possible escape. For a moment, Six frowned and allowed herself to indulge in the thought of the world outside being worse than the maw. She scoffed, there was no place in the world more hellish than the maw. She’d always been one to indulge when possible, even on her worst impulses, so she let her mind wander the dark possibilities. 

Whatever rested on the other side of the these steel walls and the unforgiving sea would be all for Six’s enquiry soon enough. There was no question she was getting out, to find a place where perhaps she could feel like she belonged. There had to be someplace where she could finally feel at rest. She must belong someplace. She would run until she could find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Kudos and comment if you enjoyed :).


End file.
